It's Ok To Be True
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Apa yang dibicarakan Kiba, Gaara dan Neji ketika Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada? Perkiraan Kiba yang  didukung 'bukti' kejadian cukup membuat ketiganya penasaran. Second shot yang juga merupakan sekuel dari The Interview. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**It's Ok To Be True**

_Disclaimer_ : semua orang juga tahu Naruto dkk itu milik siapa *pout*

_Pair _: SasuNaruSasu, NejiGaa

_Rated_ : T

_Genre_ : friendship, family and little bit romance..

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__**!**_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

_**Author Notes**_** : **_Second-shot_! Fic lanjutan The Interview. Sempat kesal karena fic ini tidak bisa dibuka –entah karena apa– dan saya terpaksa mengetik ulang. Kalau saya tidak ditahan tousan, si kompi pasti sudah tak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Ah, sudahlah. Seperti biasa, saya ulang _warning_ di atas, biar ga ada _reader_ yang 'nyasar' : _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

SasuNaru: 23 tahun

NejiGaa: 22 tahun

Kiba: 21 tahun

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Neji duduk disamping Gaara yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan santai, sementara Kiba tengah duduk di depan si lelaki berambut merah dengan sepotong apel di tangannya.

"Rumah jadi sepi begini. Ternyata aneh juga ya tidak mendengar suara datar Sasu-nii dan teriakan semangat Naru-nii," celetuk Kiba.

"Ya. Kenapa sih mereka harus pergi keluar rumah dalam waktu yang sama?" tambah Neji.

"Lho, bukannya kalian selalu protes kalau rumah gaduh? Kenapa sekarang kalian malah merasa kehilangan begini?" tanya Gaara sembari bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati tempat cuci.

"Memang sih, tapi rumah rasanya kosong kalau tidak ada mereka. Kenapa ya jadwal mereka bisa sama seperti ini? Rasanya bukan kali ini saja mereka keluar rumah dengan jadwal yang sama," tutur Neji panjang.

Kiba mengunyah potongan apel terakhirnya, kemudian meneguk air mineral di gelasnya. Gaara kembali duduk bersama kedua rekannya setelah selesai mencuci piring. Mereka memang mengurus rumah ini sendiri, jadi masing-masing harus menyelesaikan kewajibannya dengan baik.

"Ngg… Ngomong-ngomong tentang mereka... Apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kiba yang menatap dua lelaki di depannya.

"Hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya? Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Ya… Jujur saja, aku curiga kalau mereka punya hubungan seperti kalian," ungkap Kiba.

"Hubungan seperti kami?" Kini Neji yang tidak mengerti.

"Sejak acara _talkshow_ waktu itu, aku jadi penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Kalian sadar tidak sih, waktu itu Naru-nii memberikan deskripsi yang menurutku terlalu detail tentang Sasu-nii?" papar Kiba.

"Hmm, kau benar juga. Dibandingkan dengan jawaban kita, jawaban Naruto memang tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai jawaban 'umum'." Neji menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tapi mereka 'kan memang dekat, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka lebih mengenal satu sama lain," ucap Gaara.

"Nah, kedekatan mereka juga mencurigakan dimataku!" seru Kiba dengan sedikit menggebrak meja makan.

"Mencurigakan?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kiba mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi, mereka bersikap 'terlalu' dekat. Kalau Naru-nii yang bersikap begitu sih tidak masalah, toh dia 'kan memang supel. Tapi kalau Sasu-nii…" Kiba menggantungkan ucapannya.

Tiga lelaki itu kini terdiam dan sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Naruto dan Sasuke memang sangat dekat. Kedekatan mereka bahkan hampir setara dengan kedekatan Neji dan Gaara yang jelas-jelas memang memiliki 'hubungan spesial'. Walaupun kadang dua orang itu bertengkar, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka memang memiliki ikatan yang kuat.

"Umm... Kalian ingat tidak waktu kita masih di karantina? Waktu itu kita tidak latihan _dance_ dan malah bermain _King Game_ dan aku memasangkan kalian untuk pertama kali?" tanya Kiba.

**.**

_"Ayolah, ini 'kan hanya permainan, dan hanya ada kita berempat disini. Kenapa kalian tegang begitu sih?" tanya Kiba yang sedang berdiri santai bersandar pada tembok._

_ "Bagaimana kami tidak tegang? Apa maksudmu memasangkan kami dan meminta kami melakukan satu scene romantis, hah?" ucap Naruto sedikit kesal._

_ "Apa kau tidak punya permintaan lain, Inuzuka?" tanya Gaara._

_ "Tidak. Ingat, perintah raja adalah mutlak," tutur Kiba._

_ Mereka sedang melakukan permainan King Game untuk menghilangkan jenuh, dan Kiba berhasil menjadi raja. Ia memasangkan keempat temannya, kemudian meminta mereka melakukan satu scene romantis._

_ "Baiklah," gumam Neji._

_ Lelaki berambut coklat itu bersimpuh dengan satu lutut menempel di lantai, lalu menarik sebelah tangan Gaara. Hal yang kemudian terjadi langsung membuat tubuh sang Sabaku membeku; Neji mencium punggung tangannya._

_ "Woow, itu sangat romantis!" seru Kiba. "Sekarang giliran kalian. Jangan sampai kalah romantis dari Neji-nii dan Gaara-nii ya," ucapnya, mencoba memanas-manasi Sasuke dan Naruto._

_ "Kalau begitu…"_

_ Sasuke tampaknya sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Satu gerakan yang dilakukan sang Uchiha kemudian sukses membuat Kiba, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto membelalakkan mata. Sasuke sedang melakukan scene romantisnya bersama Naruto; berciuman._

_ Keempat orang itu mematung, sementara Sasuke tampak menyeringai senang. Ketika Kiba mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, dia langsung memisahkan dua temannya dan mencatat baik-baik satu hal di otaknya yaitu untuk jangan pernah lagi menantang sang Uchiha, apapun alasannya._

**.**

"Yang itu... berbahaya," cetus Neji.

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya kita melihat kemarahan Naruto yang ternyata mengerikan," ungkap Gaara.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menantang Sasu-nii lagi," Kiba mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sehingga membentuk huruf V.

Ketiganya menggelengkan kepala lemas setelah mengingat hal mengejutkan itu. Neji meneguk air mineralnya dan Kiba mengambil sebutir anggur dari tempat buah yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam kulkas beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalian ingat tidak sewaktu kita sedang istirahat ketika kita jadi bintang tamu di salah satu konser tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Konser?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya, sewaktu Naruto membawa _chicken stic_ itu lho," lanjut Neji.

**.**

_Dengan langkah riang pemuda pirang itu memasuki waiting room. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak makan berisikan beberapa chicken stic yang baru saja didapatkannya dari seorang fans yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di koridor. Lelaki itu mendekati teman-temannya yang tampak sedang beristirahat._

_ "Apa ada yang lapar? Aku mendapatkan kiriman makanan dari fansku," tanya Naruto dengan tangan menyodorkan kotak makan yang dibawanya._

_ "Aaah, kau menyelamatkanku, Naru-nii~" ucap Kiba yang langsung menerima tawaran Naruto, diikuti Neji dan Gaara._

_ "Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto._

_ "Tuh!" Kiba menunjuk ke sofa yang sedang ditempati si bungsu Uchiha._

_ Naruto mengambil dua chicken stick dan mendekati tempat Sasuke. Kiba yang terus memperhatikan Naruto langsung tersedak ketika melihat Naruto duduk menyamping di pangkuan Sasuke, padahal masih ada ruang di sofa itu untuk ditempati._

_ "Chicken stic ini enak lho, Teme. Kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos._

_ Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan menarik tubuh berkulit kecoklatan itu mendekat padanya, lalu menempelkan dahinya di bahu Naruto. Naruto sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan dan tetap melanjutkan kunyahannya._

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto bisa 'berinisiatif' seperti itu," tutur Neji.

"Aku sampai tersedak dan tidak bisa berhenti batuk selama hampir lima menit karena melihat hal itu," timpal Kiba.

"Mereka benar-benar…" Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri.

Neji bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati kulkas untuk mengambil botol air mineral, kemudian kembali duduk disamping kekasihnya. Kiba memasukkan beberapa butir anggur ke mulutnya.

"Aku juga melihat hal aneh diantara mereka sebelum _talkshow_ waktu itu," ungkap Gaara.

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Neji yang entah sejak kapan tertarik membahas hal itu.

"Kalian tahu 'kan kalau aku meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet ketika acara akan dimulai?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Lalu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ketika aku hendak kembali ke ruang rias, aku melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dekat mesin otomatis, lalu nona Haruno lewat di depan mereka."

"Haruno? Haruno Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Ya. Saat itu, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Haruno sampai akhirnya wanita itu berbelok di ujung koridor. Setelah itu… Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajah Sasuke padanya. Dan sepertinya dia… kesal."

Mata Kiba dan Neji membulat. Apa mungkin? Apa mungkin Naruto cemburu karena Sasuke memperhatikan orang lain saat bersamanya? Astaga, kini ketiganya benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan dua sahabat mereka itu.

"Aku juga melihat keanehan mereka ketika pesta ulang tahun salah satu anggota kru yang diadakan _manager_. Kalian ingat 'kan?" tanya Neji.

"Pesta yang diadakan tak lama setelah acara _talkshow_ itu bukan?" tanya Gaara memastikan, dan dibalas anggukan Neji.

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Gara-gara perang makanan yang terjadi waktu itu, rambutku penuh krim kue dan itu memaksaku ke salon malam-malam," gerutu Kiba kesal.

**.**

_Neji mengumpat pelan dan memandangi jaket favoritnya yang menjadi 'korban' dari perang makanan yang tadi terjadi di pesta ulang tahun salah satu anggota kru management yang sedang dihadirinya. Lelaki bermata lavender itu berniat untuk membersihkan jaketnya dengan tisu basah di restroom, karena kalau tidak, mungkin nodanya akan mengering dan sulit hilang._

_ Gerakan tangannya yang baru berhasil sedikit membuka pintu restroom terhenti ketika mendengar suara gerutu kesal yang amat dikenalnya dari dalam ruangan. Dari celah pintu itu Neji bisa melihat sang pemilik suara yaitu Sasuke. Sementara itu, di samping sang Uchiha berdirilah Naruto yang sedang... mengeramasi rambut raven sahabatnya._

_ Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya karena rambutnya sukses menjadi sasaran krim cake, sementara Naruto tetap melakukan kegiatannya._

_Neji kembali teringat tentang jaketnya yang juga kotor dan memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu dan memasuki ruangan di depannya. Namun gerakannya kembali terhenti ketika mendengar satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto untuk menenangkan Sasuke._

"_Awww, dear. It's ok, baby."_

**.**

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak salah dengar 'kan?" tanya Kiba tak percaya.

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi aku memang tidak salah dengar." Neji meyakinkan.

"Ya ampun, ternyata mereka memang 'sangat' dekat," gumam Gaara.

Neji kembali bangun dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil botol air mineral –lagi–, dan Kiba kini melahap buah jeruk di hadapannya. Gaara menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, kepalanya mulai pening menghadapi semua fakta yang ada tentang kedua temannya.

"Kau ingat ketika kita mengadakan jumpa fans setelah _tour_ di Suna dua minggu yang lalu?" tanya Neji yang baru kembali duduk.

"Ya, kenapa?" Gaara bertanya singkat.

"Aku mendengar Naruto mengakui sesuatu pada fans-nya. Kau yang juga duduk di sebelah Naruto mendengarnya tidak, Kiba?"

**.**

_Gedung serbaguna Suna sangat ramai dipadati fans Konoha's Academy. Boyband itu baru saja menggelar tour mereka di kota ini dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang kelima lelaki tampan itu sedang mengadakan jumpa fans._

_ Suasana yang riuh dan antrian panjang menghiasi ruangan besar itu. Satu per satu fans melangkah untuk mendekati idola mereka dan meminta foto, poster, ataupun CD yang mereka bawa untuk dibubuhi tanda tangan dari masing-masing personil Konoha's Academy._

_ "Hai, Naruto-kun," sapa seorang gadis berkacamata dengan tangan menyerahkan selembar foto dan sebuah CD Konoha's Academy._

_ "Hai," Naruto tersenyum ceria. "Namamu?" Naruto menandatangani dua benda di depannya._

_ "Karin. Kau berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun 'kan, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya penasaran, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan._

_ "Darimana kau mendengarnya?"_

_ "Itu benar 'kan? Tolong beritahu kebenarannya, Naruto-kun," pinta Karin._

_ "Ya, kami berkencan," balas Naruto yang mengembalikan dua benda milik Karin dan tersenyum._

**.**

Kiba merasa tubuhnya lemas. Dia juga mendengar pengakuan Naruto waktu itu, tapi dia menganggapnya sebagai hasil kesalahan pendengaran karena keadaan saat itu sangat ramai.

"Mungkin Naruto berkata seperti itu karena dia tidak mau mengecewakan fans-nya. Naruto 'kan sangat suka jika diperhatikan fans-nya," Gaara mencoba mencari penjelasan lain.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi apa pengakuannya itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Kiba kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada lagi. Kalian ingat waktu kaki Naru-nii sakit seminggu yang lalu?" tanya Kiba.

**.**

_Dengan perlahan Naruto menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Salah langkah sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan menggelinding dan rasa sakit yang sedang menjalar di kakinya pasti makin menjadi. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu kakinya terasa sakit. Dia memang sering merasa sakit di bagian tubuhnya, terutama kaki dan pinggang._

_ "Percepat langkahmu, Dobe. Aku mau ke dapur," tegur Sasuke yang ternyata ada di belakang si pirang._

_ Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar ke dinding, kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada si lelaki berambut raven._

_ "Kakiku sakit, Teme," ucapnya dengan nada merajuk dan ekspresi hopeless yang tidak dibuat-buat. Hal itu sukses membuat ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah cemas._

_ "Bagaimana dengan pinggangmu? Apa baik-baik saja? Kau selalu saja sakit seperti ini," ucap Sasuke._

_ Lelaki itu lalu melangkah melewati Naruto dan berhenti di depannya dengan tubuh sedikit direndahkan dan punggung menghadap pada sahabatnya._

_ "Kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar," tuturnya kemudian._

**.**

"Melihat Sasuke yang datang dengan Naruto di punggungnya membuatku hampir mati karena lupa bernafas," ucap Neji.

"Aku juga tidak bereaksi selama sepuluh menit karena hal itu," ujar Gaara.

"Kalau mereka memang punya hubungan seperti kalian berdua, kenapa mereka tidak mau memberitahu kita ya?" tanya Kiba dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Mungkin mereka bingung bagaimana cara memberitahu kita," tebak Neji.

"Kurasa Naruto bisa memberitahu kita dengan mudah. Dia 'kan bukan tipe orang yang mau dipusingkan oleh hal semacam itu," sergah Gaara.

"Aku juga yakin kalau Sasu-nii tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal semacam ini dari kita," tambah Kiba.

"Hubungan mereka 'kan tidak mungkin kita tentang, lalu kenapa disembunyikan?" Neji bertanya lagi.

"Apa mungkin karena Naruto takut kejadian dua tahun lalu itu terulang lagi?" tanya Gaara.

Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, dan rahang Neji tampak mengeras mendengar tebakan Gaara.

Dua tahun yang lalu seorang wartawan senior bernama Orochimaru menuduh Naruto sebagai seorang gay dan mengutuknya karena pengakuan Naruto bahwa dia menyukai Akasuna no Sasori, anggota _boyband_ bernama Akatsuki.

"Lelaki bernama Orochimaru itu memang menyebalkan!" ucap Kiba tanpa menyembunyikan nada kesal di kalimatnya.

"Sejak awal dia memang tidak menyukai kita, dia tidak menyukai Konoha's Academy," ucap Neji.

"Seenaknya saja dia men-_judge_ Naruto. Kita semua tahu benar kalau Naruto memang sangat mengagumi Sasori-nii," tutur Gaara. Sasori masih memiliki ikatan darah dengannya.

"Apa salahnya sih menyukai dan mengidolakan seseorang? Kalaupun ucapannya benar bahwa Naruto adalah seorang gay, _so what's his business, _huh? Kalaupun dia merasa jijik dengan Naruto-nii, dia tak perlu sampai mengeluarkan _statement _seperti itu!" tanya Kiba disertai gebrakan meja.

Mereka dan semua orang yang menyayangi Naruto tentu tidak akan bisa melupakan saat itu. Karena ucapan dan _statement_ yang dibeberkan Orochimaru, Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian yang tidak mengenakkan.

Kiba, Neji dan Gaara tak akan memaafkan lelaki yang sudah membuat hujan deras turun dari langit biru yang biasanya bersih tanpa awan mendung. Mereka bertiga tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan saat melihat Naruto yang _drop_ tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum di depan semua orang, terutama fans-nya, dan berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Kalaupun Naru-nii memang memiliki hubungan itu dengan Sasu-nii, aku tidak keberatan. Aku malah akan melindunginya. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang seperti Orochimaru menyakitinya lagi," ucap Kiba yakin.

"Kau pikir kami juga akan diam saja, heh?" Neji menyeringai.

"Aku tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya memiliki hubungan yang berbeda. Aku sudah merasakan semua hal buruk akibat dari orang-orang yang tidak bisa menerima kami. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti orang yang paling dicintainya," papar Gaara.

Ya. Kalaupun dua sahabat mereka memiliki hubungan dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari persahabatan, ketiganya tidak akan protes. Memangnya siapa yang bisa memilih seseorang yang akan kita cintai selain diri kita sendiri?

Mereka bertiga sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak akan membiarkan langit indah itu menurunkan hujannya. Mereka berjanji untuk menjaga senyum sang mentari. Mereka berjanji dan akan berusaha untuk terus ada di samping sahabat mereka, untuk terus dekat orang yang mereka kasihi, untuk terus bersama Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berjanji.

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes**_**: **Sebenarnya di fic ini saya mengembangkan informasi yang saya dapatkan dari internet mengenai '_hints_' kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Saya sangat menikmati mengetik fic ini, dan semoga Anda juga bisa menikmati ketika membacanya. Tugas saya sudah selesai, dan sekarang giliran Anda untuk meninggalkan review~ ^^


End file.
